


Dec.21,2012

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: 世界末日设定，关于世界末日的科学解释来自探索频道的世界末日专题节目





	1. Chapter 1

　　迪尔姆德走出电梯时按掉了手中正在震动的手机。他沿着铺着地毯的走廊走向尽头的办公室，坐在办公室外L形大办公桌后的办公室助理——一个穿着三件套西装、留着长发、相貌英俊但总是不苟言笑的男人抬起头看着他。  
　　“你好。”迪尔姆德打了招呼，他不知道他的姓，只知道他的名字叫兰斯洛特。  
　　“您好，奥迪纳先生，老板现在不在。”助理说；虽然他给人的第一印象总是有点冷酷，但其实是个相当不错的人。  
　　“我知道。”迪尔姆德说。  
　　兰斯洛特点了点头，重新专注于电脑屏幕；迪尔姆德走进办公室，关上了门。通常，只有名字写在预约日程上的人才会被允许进入这间办公室，但迪尔姆德在这里进出自由。  
　　迪尔姆德来到窗前的办公桌边。桌子上的电子时钟显示现在是下午四点四十六分，已经接近下班时间。窗外的城市正沐浴在夕阳铺洒的温暖色调之中，橘色与金色的晚霞映在这座摩天大厦的玻璃幕墙上。  
　　迪尔姆德很少来这里，因为如果以社交圈子划分，他与在这种高级办公楼中装潢奢华的办公室里工作的人可没什么交集。他是大学里的教师，和这间办公室的主人吉尔伽美什是恋人关系，两个人是校友，在一次母校的校庆聚会上认识，之后很快开始交往。他们像每一对普通恋人那样从约会开始，发展到接吻、做爱、同居——也许进程稍微快了一点儿——他们一直很稳定，虽然不是没有争吵，但最近他们之间出了有点儿严重的问题。  
　　迪尔姆德拿起桌上的一个相框，对着里面的照片叹了口气。  
　　被他随手放在桌上的手机震动起来，屏幕上显示着吉尔伽美什的名字。这还真是稀奇，如果被人拒接了电话，吉尔伽美什是不会再打第二次的。  
　　在迪尔姆德犹豫要不要接时，手机安静下来。  
　　他再打来的话就接，迪尔姆德想，虽然那概率大概和一颗小行星在接下来的二十四小时内撞上地球的概率差不多。  
　　迪尔姆德逐个打开办公桌的抽屉，最后在椅子右手边的一个抽屉里找到了他要找的东西。他拿起自己那张对折放在几本皮面记事本上的出生证明，发现还有一张纸和它叠在一起——竟然是结婚申请的表格。  
　　他们之间的问题就在于此。华盛顿州颁布了同性婚姻法之后，在某个晚上迪尔姆德煮晚餐的意大利面时，吉尔伽美什在一旁看了一会儿，突然说：“结婚吧。”  
　　因为正在交往的是同性，迪尔姆德从没想过会有这么一天。虽然刚刚年过三十，但他在这方面的思想有些保守，他认为婚姻是将两个人组建成家庭的纽带，而组建家庭则需要双方共同背负责任，同时也是一种心灵与肉体上的无形约束，一旦成为家人，两个人就是一个整体，不但要为自己负责，同时也要为对方负责。这个求婚太突然了，他没有做好这样的准备，他甚至还没有向养父出柜呢。至于吉尔伽美什，他从来就没对他抱过这样的希望，他认为他只是心血来潮随口说说，他可根本不是会考虑这些的人。  
　　当迪尔姆德指出这一点时，吉尔伽美什反倒对他的想法感到意外，让他“别像个女人”，由此引发了三年以来两人之间最严重的争吵。迪尔姆德把番茄酱甩在了吉尔伽美什的脸上，饭都没做完就收拾行李回了学校的宿舍。他希望双方都冷静一段时间，不过他真的不指望吉尔伽美什能明白自己为什么这么生气。而让他感到有些挫败的是，他知道他们不会分手，让他生气的不是求婚这个行为本身，而是吉尔伽美什的态度。但他现在至少知道吉尔伽美什确实是认真的，他甚至已经拿走了迪尔姆德的出生证明——迪尔姆德今天才想起这事儿来，回到吉尔伽美什的公寓里没有找到，只好到这里来找找看。显然他晚了一步，吉尔伽美什已经填好了表格，只要举行仪式，有见证人签名，他们就算正式领证了。  
　　迪尔姆德折起那两张纸塞进衣袋，目光又落在那张照片上。  
　　照片上，迪尔姆德距离镜头很近的脸占了大半，背景是海边细白的沙滩；吉尔伽美什坐在他身后不远的地方，像个孩子似的在沙滩上伸直双腿，任海浪没过脚背，在强烈的阳光下眯着眼睛，正向这边看过来。这原本是张自动拍摄时间设置错误的失败之作，但吉尔伽美什却觉得挺有趣，把它和其他几张两个人度假时拍摄的照片一起摆在办公桌上。  
　　迪尔姆德拿起那个相框，视线又扫过其它那些摆在桌上的照片；他们已经交往了三年，对于彼此来说都是一段比以往任何一次都稳定而长久的关系，正当他的思绪溜到口袋里那张结婚申请时，脚下突如其来的剧烈晃动打断了他的胡思乱想。他抓住身边的椅背，然后发现整间办公室都在摇晃；电脑显示器在桌面上左右晃动，相框接连倒下，陈列柜中的酒瓶和杯子互相碰撞，在玻璃隔板上咯咯作响。  
　　他立刻靠在办公桌旁蹲下，手里下意识地紧紧抓着那个相框；震动持续了大约一分钟之后停止了。  
　　办公室的们立刻打开。“奥迪纳先生，你还好吗？”助理在门外问道。  
　　“我没事，刚才是地震吗？要疏散吗？”迪尔姆德站起身来。  
　　“是的，请跟我来，我们要从安全楼梯疏散。”  
　　迪尔姆德把相框放回桌子上，拿起手机，与此同时，有电话打了进来。  
　　是吉尔伽美什。迪尔姆德接起电话，听筒里立刻传来有些不耐烦的声音：“你在干吗？”  
　　“我在你的办公室。”迪尔姆德回答。  
　　短暂的沉默，然后吉尔伽美什说：“现在立刻回家。刚才的地震不大对劲，有事要发生了，今天可不是什么好日子。”  
　　迪尔姆德瞥了一眼办公桌上时钟上显示的日期，12月21日。他几乎要被气得笑出来了：“有什么不对劲？拜托，因为碰巧发生了一场地震就认为世界末日来临可不是你的作风。”  
　　吉尔伽美什在校时和迪尔姆德同样是理科天才，对于近两年间传得沸沸扬扬的玛雅预言中的世界末日，他们也曾用来当做闲暇时的谈资，半开玩笑般地做了许多分析和猜测。迪尔姆德认为，虽然灾难的确可能发生，不过在2012年的12月21日发生灾难的概率与其他任何一天都是相同的。电影《2012》中引起大灾难的、由查尔斯·哈普古德提出的地壳位移论并不被科学界认可，而太阳虽然正巧在这段时间处于异常活跃的状态，但也不大可能偏偏在一年中的这一天将地球带向毁灭。自然界的变迁自有它的规律，世界末日不会那么容易到来，迪尔姆德相信这会是另一个平凡无奇的星期五，周末的早上他大概会在床上多赖一会儿，中午时和吉尔伽美什一起喝着啤酒在院子里烧烤，悠闲地过上一天。  
　　当然这种想法产生于他们吵架之前。  
　　“我们用你帮忙做的那个地震模拟程序根据最近的数据模拟到了多处地壳运动，在西雅图和周边地区可能会发生七到九级的地震。我向USGS*确认过，他们认为瑞尼尔*和黄石*很危险。”  
　　“等等，你在哪里？”电话另一端传来干扰的杂音和其他人的说话声，迪尔姆德问道。  
　　“观测台。”  
　　吉尔伽美什所说的观测台是他新近买下的一片地皮上的一幢旧楼房，在推平那块地盖个别的什么之前，在迪尔姆德的要求下把那幢楼房借给了他相识的教授手下的几个学生，让他们作为实验研究的场地，那里的一部分仪器也是由吉尔伽美什提供的。那几个学生经常做一些异想天开的实验，迪尔姆德觉得他们说不定什么时候会在学术界引起轰动呢；他和吉尔伽美什有时会去那里看看，和学生们的关系不错。  
　　“你不会想说世界真的要毁灭了吧。”  
　　“我没那么说过。”吉尔伽美什的声音有些烦躁，“看看窗外吧，没有时间了，给我回家来。”  
　　迪尔姆德转向身后的落地窗，在夕阳已经完全隐没、深蓝色的天空之上，有光芒在闪烁——数条像是正在舞动的光带横跨整个夜空，呈现绚丽的绿色与紫色。  
　　“上帝啊。”迪尔姆德轻声说。  
　　“马上回家，我也……”  
　　吉尔伽美什的话音没落，迪尔姆德像是被人出其不意地抽走了脚下的地毯一般猛地摔倒在地，手机从手中飞了出去。这一次的震动剧烈得令人根本无法随意行动，迪尔姆德只能跪在地上，两手按在地毯上保持身体平衡；身后传来书籍乒乒乓乓掉落在地的声音，接着是书架倒下的巨响；酒柜也跟着砸在地上，吉尔伽美什那一部分最好的收藏随着四溅的玻璃碎片全都洒在了地毯上。迪尔姆德不禁分神想象了一下在他的公寓和别墅里剩下的那些是什么下场。接着他听到了这座建筑中钢铁结构的倾轧声，玻璃幕墙在危险地抖动，似乎下一秒钟就会碎裂。  
　　这一次地震似乎持续了两三分钟之久，当震动终于停下来时，迪尔姆德抬头看向门边，兰斯洛特正从地毯上站起身，看来并没有受伤。迪尔姆德捡起手机。  
　　“吉尔伽美什，没事吧？”  
　　没有回答。  
　　通话确实还在继续，迪尔姆德可以听到空洞的轻微沙沙声和电流干扰的杂音，但是没有人回答。  
　　“……喂？”  
　　迪尔姆德觉得嗓子发干。他等待着吉尔伽美什的回答，听着自己的心跳声在这沉默中渐渐放大，最后甚至像是回声一样在耳膜中咚咚作响。  
　　城市中的高楼能抵得住七到九级的地震，吉尔伽美什所在的那幢破旧的小楼房可不能。  
　　办公室中的灯突然全部熄灭，黑暗毫无预兆地降临下来，手机中仅有的微弱声响随之被断线的提示音取代。迪尔姆德抬起头来，窗外的城市漆黑一片，楼群的剪影上方，本不该出现在天空中的极光闪耀着美丽的光辉，成为这刚刚开始的黑夜之中唯一的光源。

-TBC-

*USGS：美国地质勘探局  
瑞尼尔：位于西雅图东南方87公里处的一座活火山  
黄石：黄石超级火山，位于美国黄石国家公园。


	2. Chapter 2

　　在接下来的半小时里，大概是半小时——迪尔姆德不太记得在电话断线之后，在意识到预言中的灾难也许真的已经来临的恐惧和慌乱中加入疏散的人群时是几点钟；时间的流动好像在这突如其来的变故中变得不可思议地慢，令人觉得无比煎熬。  
　　在这段时间里又发生了两次余震，第一次时他们听到远处传来某种巨大的闷响，像是爆炸声，也可能是大厦倒塌的声音；迪尔姆德当时以为这幢大楼也撑不过去。而刚才的第二次余震虽然同样没有对这幢楼造成实质性的伤害，却导致下面某层楼有人心脏病发作，迫使他们停了下来。周围的人有的靠在墙上和楼梯的栏杆上，有的挤挤挨挨地在楼梯上坐下，倒也没人抱怨。应急灯惨白的灯光使每张面孔看起来都像毫无血色的幽灵，除了偶尔的低语和啜泣声，人们非常安静，但这沉默之中充满了恐惧和紧张。迪尔姆德站在原地没动，注意到许多人不时拿起手机查看信号是否恢复，一遍又一遍地试图拨打电话，搜索网络。他看了一眼一直握在手中的手机屏幕上的时间，已经过了六点钟，而他们才走到七十六层。  
　　吉尔伽美什的助理兰斯洛特一直站在迪尔姆德旁边，他一直都相当镇定，一语不发，只在开始疏散时试着打过一通电话。现在他正目不转睛地直视前方，似乎在思考着什么；迪尔姆德有些佩服他，毕竟他可是唯一一个在吉尔伽美什这样的老板手下当了三年以上助理的人。  
　　大约过了半个小时他们才开始继续向下挪动。一个年轻的东方人跟着人流从消防门走进楼梯间，挤在迪尔姆德前面，说了声“对不起”，又后退了一些，和迪尔姆德并肩而行。因为办公楼中人数众多，每层楼都有人陆续加入疏散队伍，楼梯间显得有些拥挤，令他们前进的速度异常缓慢。  
　　他们只继续向下走了四层楼，前方的人群就再次停了下来。当周围的人们开始表露出不安时，他们听到下面的楼层越来越嘈杂，急切、慌乱的说话声和零落的惊叫带着恐慌一起像涟漪一样扩散上来。  
　　“收音机还能用，”前面传话过来，“电台报道说加州发生了大地震，欧洲和亚洲也发生了大规模的灾难。”  
　　“世界末日”的声音渐渐在人群中浮起，越来越清晰，维系着这不堪一击的平静的弦在突然之间绷断了。在此之前，大多数人大概已经想到了那个末日预言，而一旦把这怀疑大声说出口来，恐惧就立刻带走了仅存的理智。  
　　更多的人喊着“世界末日”，引起一阵尖叫声；场面立刻失去了控制，在惊叫和哭声中，有人跪倒在地祈求宽恕，下层楼梯转角平台上有一个人突然推开身边的人试图冲下楼去，令周围的人像多米诺骨牌一般摔倒在楼梯上，造成一片混乱。  
　　有人从后面撞了上来，迪尔姆德失去平衡，不受控制地向前倒去，被一直安静地站在他右侧的那个东方人一把拉住；迪尔姆德回身推了一下后面向前挤的人，同时听到兰斯洛特在他的另一侧对他们吼道：“冷静一些！”  
　　“嘿，嘿！”迪尔姆德扯着嗓子喊道，声音在楼梯间里回荡；周围的人安静下来，下方的人抬头看向他。“冷静下来然后继续走，好吗？”迪尔姆德大声说，心脏在胸腔里咚咚作响，他并没有察觉到自己的语气简直是怒火冲天。他没想过要这样做，但吉尔伽美什可能身处危险之中，他没有时间浪费在这里。“不管这只是一场地震还是世界末日，我都要从这里出去，我必须去找到我的家人。如果世界真的就要毁灭，你们难道宁可死在这里吗？要惊慌或者随便怎样至少也要等到出去之后再说！”  
　　一阵寂静，然后有个男人在迪尔姆德看不到的地方用开朗的语气大声赞同：“说得对，虽然我家里只有一条边境牧羊犬等着我，不过既然今早我出门时她没有预感到灾难，没有拽着我的裤脚不让我走，那么我就一定能从这里出去，回到家里。”  
　　“是啊，”有人附和，“如果上帝不想让我活下去，至少我不想死在这里。”  
　　也许是这些话产生了效果，也许积压的恐慌情绪已经从刚才的爆发中得到了宣泄，人们冷静下来，在劝说下，更下层的人们似乎也恢复镇定，疏散的队伍终于重新开始移动。  
　　迪尔姆德看向兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特对他点了点头；他又转向右边，对那个年轻人说道：“谢谢。”  
　　那人困惑地眨了眨眼睛，然后才反应过来迪尔姆德是在为自己拉住了他而道谢。“不用谢，相反，我想应该被感谢的是你。”他说，向迪尔姆德伸出手：“雁夜。”  
　　“迪尔姆德。”迪尔姆德和他握了握手。  
　　他们一级台阶一级台阶地向下移动着，雁夜看和前方此刻还算秩序井然的人群，问道：“你觉得这真的是世界末日吗？”  
　　这显然是个在当时的情景下随口问出的问题，但迪尔姆德犹豫了一下之后还是决定如实回答。  
　　“不好说。”他说，环顾了一下四周，压低声音：“我想不太乐观。在这里看到只在极地出现的极光，说明这场停电是由太阳引起的。现在太阳正处于异常活跃的时期，太阳耀斑会引发日冕物质抛射，形成高能量粒子组成的冲击波，冲击波到达地球时，会冲入轨道，造成卫星网络瘫痪，然后撞击地球磁层，造成磁场移动，产生这些极光。它会在地面形成电流，导致电力波动，使变压器短路，损坏电网，造成停电。不只是西雅图，我想其他城市也一样会因为电网的连锁故障停电，这种损坏是短期内无法修复的。”  
　　雁夜用一种震惊又将信将疑的神情看着迪尔姆德，然后问道：“你不是开发部的吧？”  
　　“不，我是个大学教师。”迪尔姆德回答。  
　　“啊。你是老板的男朋友。”雁夜恍然大悟似的说，又立即闭紧了嘴巴；迪尔姆德有些尴尬地意识到说不定自己早已经成了吉尔伽美什那些员工的八卦谈资，然后看到雁夜正有些心虚地偷瞄着这边，迪尔姆德回过头，兰斯洛特不动声色地直视前方，很明显在听他们说话。  
　　“那么地震呢？会像电影里那样吗？”雁夜又问，很有为了缓和气氛转移话题的嫌疑。  
　　“不会，”迪尔姆德说，“不会发生板块异动，发大水的。不过吉尔伽美什刚才告诉我，USGS认为瑞尼尔和黄石很危险。瑞尼尔距离这里不到六十英里，如果爆发的话，火山灰会将西雅图整个埋葬，就像庞贝城一样。而如果黄石爆发的话，火山灰很可能会遮蔽天空，使全球的气候骤变，大气层中充满有害物质。”  
　　“那样的话？”  
　　“人类会像恐龙一样灭亡，大概。”  
　　走在迪尔姆德前面的一个男人回过头有些惊恐地看了迪尔姆德一眼，但是什么都没说，又转回头去。  
　　“那么我们该去哪里好呢？哪里是安全的？”  
　　“我不知道，”迪尔姆德说，他一心想着只要从这里出去就立刻去找吉尔伽美什，根本没有考虑过其他事情，“也许到加拿大去吧，我不知道。”  
　　他们沉默了一会儿；现在人群前进的速度加快了许多，人们的安静大多是因为疲惫。雁夜又开口说道：“你知道，虽然预言中早就说了今天是世界末日，但看来并没人真的相信。”  
　　“你相信了吗？”  
　　“没有。”雁夜笑了笑，“如果我相信，就不会做许多傻事。我不会因为有所顾虑就放弃自己喜欢的人，不会在她的婚礼前夜对她出言不逊，不会假装对在乎我的人视而不见。如果信号恢复，我会打通电话请求原谅，”他看着迪尔姆德，但迪尔姆德总觉得他只是故意不去看自己另一侧的兰斯洛特，“他们会原谅我吗？”  
　　“在这种情况下，人们总是会互相原谅的。”迪尔姆德回答，心中却在想着吉尔伽美什。他把手伸进衣袋，捏住了那两张叠在一起的纸，现在他能原谅吉尔伽美什说过的每一句混账话，只要他还能完好无损地站在自己面前，迪尔姆德甚至觉得自己也能容忍他以后将要说出的每一句混账话。恐惧和紧迫感又在暂时的忘却之后浮上了水面；每一分每一秒，吉尔伽美什都可能正面对死神，可他自己却在这里慢悠悠地走着楼梯。就像有颗定时炸弹在他看不到的地方倒数计时，只能听到滴答声在规律地回响，不知道距离爆炸还剩下多少时间。

　　当挂在墙上的楼层号终于到达个位数时，所有人都像是将要抵达终点的最后冲刺一般加快了走下楼梯的脚步。迪尔姆德不由自主地跟着他们越走越快，终于跨出了最后一道消防门，冲进了空旷的大厅和新鲜、冰冷的空气中，就像是从一场浑浑噩噩的梦中走出来，走进了另一场噩梦。  
　　警车的灯光闪烁着，不时从玻璃落地窗照射进漆黑一片的大厅，掠过这些人的脸；而外面是一副混乱不堪的光景——这座现代化的城市陷入黑暗之中，无数车子堵在路上，车灯像是排列蠕动的昆虫的眼睛；警车与消防车的鸣笛声在远处此起彼伏地响着，到处是凌乱的脚步声、惊慌的尖叫和砸坏东西、玻璃破碎的声响。远处的楼群间闪耀着橘红色的熊熊火光，也许是加油站爆炸了。在这一切之上，极光仍旧安静地蜿蜒在没有星月的漆黑夜空中。  
　　迪尔姆德和同样没有立刻离开大厦的几个人一起站在一扇关着的玻璃门后面，看着外面掺杂着混乱与不安的漆黑夜色，像是在看着电影荧幕般笼罩着一层不真实感。最后一批疏散的人流从他们身边跑过，毫不犹豫地投入那黑暗之中，而迪尔姆德正在逐渐攥紧心脏的恐慌中思考怎样才能到达那片偏远的旧楼区。  
　　一把钥匙递到了他面前。迪尔姆德转头看去，兰斯洛特晃了晃手中的钥匙，另一只手抓着雁夜的手臂。  
　　“黑色大众，在地下B1的C区。”雁夜说。  
　　“可是你——”  
　　“我们开我的车，”兰斯洛特把钥匙塞进迪尔姆德手中，然后催促地轻轻推了他一下。“祝你好运。”  
　　迪尔姆德点了点头，握紧车钥匙，转身向楼梯跑去，直奔地下停车场。  
　　眼下开车或许不是什么好主意，但也许能绕开拥堵的大路，抄小路到旧楼区去。他必须争分夺秒，他深知如果错过这一次，他和吉尔伽美什可能就永远都无法再见上一面了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　幸亏大众甲壳虫体积稍小，迪尔姆德开车抄近路穿过几条楼房间的小巷时掀翻了那里所有的垃圾桶，不过今天大概也没人会分神去在意这些。全市的交通已经停摆，马路上满是被弃置的车辆，迪尔姆德有几次不得不把车开上了人行道。路上的行人大都行色匆匆、一副惊慌逃难的样子，而同时也能看到狂欢的人群、在街边店铺里肆意搞破坏的混混和徒劳地想要维持秩序的警察。也许吉尔伽美什没事，迪尔姆德在猛按喇叭、隔着车窗看着那些人猛拍他的车顶时想，也许他也在想办法寻找自己。如果他们在这种情况下失散了该怎么办？他以前从来没有发觉，现在的人们是如此依赖现代化的工具，没有了它们，在这样一座城市里寻找一个人简直就像是在大海里摸索着捞针。  
　　他终于开车拐上了那片旧楼房附近的马路，这片区域漆黑一片，表面上看来空无一人。蜿蜒在天空中的极光之下，迪尔姆德勉强辨认出了那幢老旧的四层楼房，它仍然矗立在那里，但是已经坍塌了一部分。一直紧随身后的恐惧扑上前来吞噬了他，他的目光无法离开楼房那残缺的剪影。  
　　迪尔姆德把车开进楼房前用金属板围起来的院子里，停在入口前的空地上，下车时几乎绊了一跤。他拿出手机，借着屏幕的亮光跑进楼房。实验室在二楼，迪尔姆德能从楼房西侧坍塌的一角看到外面的夜空。天花板的中央也破了个大洞，在这个大洞的正下方，平时放着仪器的地方，现在被压在一片废墟之下。  
　　迪尔姆德跑向那堆废墟，，大声叫了几声吉尔伽美什的名字，得到的只有微弱的回音；他举起手机开始在瓦砾之中搜寻，心中满是无助。一条手臂突然出现在微弱的光亮之中，迪尔姆德弯下腰去——它的主人完全被埋在了砖石下面，手腕上戴着一块夜光手表，这并不是吉尔伽美什的手。迪尔姆德松了口气，但立即又因此有些厌恶自己。他摸了摸那人的脉搏，那手臂已经变冷了。  
　　迪尔姆德绕向废墟的另一边，感到踩到了什么光滑平整的东西。不像碎石，他低头看去。  
　　是吉尔伽美什的Vertu。  
　　他俯下身子胡乱地在附近的砖石中猛扒，心跳和那些碎石撞击的声音一样零乱。然后他终于在手机光亮的一晃之间看到了不远处吉尔伽美什的金发。  
　　他扑了过去，在那噩梦般的一瞬间，他以为他已经死了。吉尔伽美什仰躺在一块水泥板下的缝隙里，露在外面的头上和脸上都是灰尘，紧闭着眼睛，毫无生气。迪尔姆德跪在他的旁边，感到自己那颗刚才还在剧烈跳动的心脏似乎突然罢了工，又冷又沉地向下坠。他颤抖着去碰触吉尔伽美什的脸，却不知道自己是在干什么；他的两只手几乎没了知觉。  
　　“不，天啊，天啊……”过了好一会儿迪尔姆德才发觉自己一直在小声嘟哝着重复这一句话，他开始大声叫他的名字：“吉尔伽美什，吉尔伽美什！”  
　　他摸到了他脖子上的动脉，虽然微弱，但确实还在跳动。  
　　可是他不知道他究竟哪里受了伤，不知道他是否被压住了，也不知道挪动他的话会不会使这水泥板和上面的碎石塌下来砸在他的身上。而在这种情况下，他根本不能指望会有救援前来。迪尔姆德把手伸进水泥板和吉尔伽美什胸口之间的空隙，向深处摸索着；至少在他能够得到的地方，水泥板并没有直接压在吉尔伽美什的身上。然后他的手摸到了温暖湿滑的液体。  
　　迪尔姆德抽回手，他的手上沾满了鲜血。他盯着那些血看了几秒钟，立刻决定尽快把吉尔伽美什从这里弄出来。  
　　他清理掉周围的碎砖，把手环过吉尔伽美什腋下，试着拖动他；只拖出了一点就遭到了阻力，但感觉不像是被压住，似乎是什么东西勾住了他的衣服。迪尔姆德再次把手伸进水泥板下面，几乎趴在了吉尔伽美什脸上，终于摸到一大块铁板一样的东西。那块铁板似乎贴着吉尔伽美什的身体斜插在地上，钉住了他的衣服。迪尔姆德保持着别扭的姿势用一只手又拉又拽，终于撕开了吉尔伽美什的外套和衬衫。他能摸到他贴近那块铁板的侧腹部有很多血，也许伤口就在那里；他费力地尽量将他的身体挪向一旁，确保那块铁板不会刮蹭到他，然后再次抓住他，用力把他从废墟中拖了出来。  
　　迪尔姆德举起手机照向他时倒吸了一口冷气。吉尔伽美什身体左侧的衣服几乎全被血浸透了，迪尔姆德的衣袖上也沾满了他的血。他的脸上毫无血色，了无生气地躺在那里。  
　　迪尔姆德检查了他的头部，摸着他的胸口和四肢，看来没有骨头折断，唯一严重的外伤就在左侧腹部。他掀开他身上被撕破的衣服，血太多了，看不清伤口的情况，不过至少内脏没有流出来。迪尔姆德盯着他的脸，努力让自己冷静下来，回想这种外上的应急处理方法。  
　　他脱下外套卷成一团，用它垫高吉尔伽美什的腿，小心翼翼地轻轻按压他的腹部，没有膨胀，说明没有内出血，或内出血还没有那么严重。他环顾四周，看到一个旧铁柜还奇迹般地立在墙边；他跑过去，在里面找到了瓶装水。真是谢天谢地，那些学生一直都把零食放在这里。  
　　他把水倒进手心里，泼在吉尔伽美什的脸上，抹掉上面的灰尘，拍着他的脸叫他的名字，过了一会儿，吉尔伽美什的睫毛抖动了一下，慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
　　迪尔姆德低头看着他，看着极光通过他们上方天花板上的大洞映在他茫然的红色眼睛中。他似乎根本没有认出迪尔姆德。  
　　“吉尔伽美什，”迪尔姆德的声音沙哑得可怕，“吉尔伽美什，你能听见我说话吗？”  
　　吉尔伽美什的眼睛稍微阖上，然后又睁开；这次，迪尔姆德总算看到自己的倒影在那双眼睛里了。  
　　吉尔伽美什似乎想说话，但只发出了一个嘶哑的音节；迪尔姆德立刻含了一口水喂进他的嘴里，只是为了给他润润嗓子，他不敢给他太多，他的内脏可能也受了伤。他的嘴里全是沙子。  
　　吉尔伽美什眨了一下眼睛。“迪尔姆德，”他说，声音微弱，但至少咬字清晰。  
　　“感觉怎么样？”迪尔姆德问，一手按住他的伤口，另一只手握住他的手；他在微微颤抖，手像冰一样冷。  
　　吉尔伽美什看着迪尔姆德，又慢慢眨了一下眼睛，似乎是在努力让自己保持清醒。“我很冷。”他说。  
　　一阵酸涩涌上鼻腔，喉咙里好像哽了一块东西，让迪尔姆德几乎说不出话。他从没见过吉尔伽美什这副样子，而这让他觉得心脏都快被撕碎了。  
　　迪尔姆德深吸了口气。“等一下，我得先想办法给你止血。”他说着脱下自己身上的毛衣和里面的衬衫，把衬衫撕开，敞开吉尔伽美什的衣服，小心地把衬衫缠在他的肚子上，压住伤口，紧紧地绑住，然后拿过垫在他双腿下的外套盖在他的身上。  
　　他又给他喝了些水，让他漱掉嘴里的沙子，然后问他：“你觉得你可以动吗？我必须带你到医院去。”  
　　吉尔伽美什看着上方的夜空，听到这句询问之后又将目光转向迪尔姆德。现在他看起来清醒多了。  
　　“外面情况怎么样？”他问。  
　　“停电了，通讯失灵，很混乱。我是开车过来的。”  
　　“马上离开这里。”吉尔伽美什以他往常发号施令时那种不容辩驳的语气说道，但声音有气无力。  
　　“吉尔伽美什，我不——”  
　　“你以为我的意思是‘别管我，自己逃命去’吗？”吉尔伽美什打断了他，虚弱地挑了挑嘴角，勾成一个熟悉的揶揄笑容，迪尔姆德突然很想给他的鼻梁上来上一拳。  
　　“好吧，我现在知道了你至少还很正常。”迪尔姆德说，扶着他坐起来，给他穿上自己的外套，把他的手臂扛在肩上，半拖半抱，费了很大力气才让他站了起来。吉尔伽美什全身的重量几乎都压在迪尔姆德身上，迪尔姆德感到他的头靠在自己肩上，他的冷汗打湿了他的薄毛衣。但是吉尔伽美什始终一声未吭。  
　　他们肯定走了一个世纪才挪到楼梯旁边。迪尔姆德担心再走下去会让吉尔伽美什的伤口变得更加严重，便把手机塞进了他的手里，转过身去背对着他，示意他趴到自己的背上。吉尔伽美什没有反对，软绵绵地挂在他的身上，迪尔姆德把他背了起来；在手机微弱的亮光中，他看到绑在吉尔伽美什伤口上的衬衫已经透出红色。  
　　背着一个大男人在黑暗中下楼梯可不是什么简单的事，迪尔姆德一步一停，仔细看着脚下。吉尔伽美什的脸贴在他的后颈上，汗湿的头发蹭着他的耳朵，他能听到他的呼吸浅而急促。迪尔姆德按捺下心中的焦虑，缓慢但平稳地走着楼梯。当他终于走出大楼时，却看到门前的空地上空空荡荡，甲壳虫没了踪影。  
　　“该死！”迪尔姆德大声说，“我早该想到会这样！”  
　　“我的摩托停在那边的金属棚子旁。”吉尔伽美什说。  
　　出了跑车和游艇之外，吉尔伽美什还是个重型机车爱好者。迪尔姆德把他放下来，让他靠着墙壁坐在地上，心中希望那辆摩托没有被偷走。  
　　就在他正要站起身来、让吉尔伽美什的手臂从自己肩膀上滑下去时，吉尔伽美什顺势用手勾住了他的后脖子，把他拉向自己，然后吻住了他的嘴唇。  
　　就好像冷静和理智的部分被突然从头脑中抽走了一般，迪尔姆德立刻用双手捧住了他的脸，追逐着他的唇舌，不顾一切地、几乎是恶狠狠地回吻过去。他所无比熟悉的这气息、这触感都还在，但恐惧又重新淹没了他，他害怕失去这个人，害怕如果明天太阳真的不再在这黑暗之中升起，这会是他们之间的最后一个吻，害怕他会从自己眼前消失。在这一刻，他的心中真真正正地充满了对分离和死亡的惧怕。  
　　吉尔伽美什的舌头从他的口腔中退了出来，但他没有和他分开，而是轻轻地、一下一下地吸吮着他的嘴唇，像是一种无声的安慰，虽然他从来不懂得去安慰他人。然后他放开了迪尔姆德，尽管他们所有的只是从手机屏幕上发出的微光和遥远的极光，但迪尔姆德还是看清楚了吉尔伽美什那一如往常的笑容。  
　　在这一刻，言语是最无谓的东西。迪尔姆德站起身，去找摩托。  
　　万幸摩托还在，迪尔姆德把那两哈雷推到吉尔伽美什面前，帮他在后座上坐稳，然后自己也跨了上去。  
　　“抓紧。”他说，吉尔伽美什整个贴在他的背上，两条胳膊箍住了他的腰。  
　　好在机车能更加自如地在巷道和车辆之间穿梭，迪尔姆德尽可能以最快的速度向最近的医院驶去。


	4. Chapter 4

　　在赶往位于市中心区域的医院时，迪尔姆德意识到城中的情况已经不可能好转了。他们听到数次爆炸的巨响，其中一次是从机场的方向传来的，剩下的可能来自加油站和没有关好炉子的餐馆。有一幢高层公寓发生了严重的火灾，距离很远就能看到火光和浓烟；消防车显然无法赶到，这幢大厦的上半部分都在燃烧，有几个人影从窗子一跃而下，像是在黑暗中翻转着落下的火把，凄厉的惨叫声划破夜空，最终在地面上戛然终止。迪尔姆德很肯定他不止一次听到了枪声；这一路上途径的所有店铺都遭到了洗劫，人们哄抢了便利店和超市，即使理论上所有人都无法从世界末日的灾难中生还，生物求生的本能也指示着他们尽量占有更多的物资。哪怕是现在派不上用场的电器商店也没有幸免，有不少结队行动的青年用棒球棒和点燃的酒瓶在兴高采烈地大肆破坏。即使接下来不再发生自然灾害，末日似乎也无法避免——有一半就是人类自己带来的。  
　　迪尔姆德看着远处醒目的红色十字灯箱，加快速度驶向漆黑楼群间那幢海中孤岛一般灯火通明的建筑。  
　　在电灯被发明出来、普遍应用的一百年间，人们已经忘记了夜晚没有灯火的城市有多黑暗，或者说，从人类学会了使用火的时候开始，人们对那人造光亮的依赖程度就与对黑暗的惧怕形成了正比。在这个处处都要依靠电力来运作的现代化社会里，大规模且短期内无法恢复的停电可以令建立在文明基础上的秩序瞬间崩塌。在这个时候，哪怕一点光亮都显得弥足珍贵，毕竟那是文明和秩序仍然存在于此的证明；许多无处可去的人像趋光的昆虫一样聚拢向那些有备用发电机、仍然亮着灯光的地方，大酒店，少数超市——还有医院。  
　　当迪尔姆德把车停在医院门前时又发生了一场余震。医院的门前和停车场上聚集了不少人，大多是因为交通瘫痪而无法回家或无法出城的人，剩下的就是流浪者。他们都坐在地上，有些倚靠在一起安静地发呆，有些围成一圈在小声地谈话；一些年长的妇女和孩子披着毯子。几名警察站在停在路边的警车旁，脚边放着几只空了的瓶装饮用水的箱子，看来这里已经成为了一处临时避难所，至少这些人还有人照看。然而这场余震打破了这种不堪一击的平静，人们尖叫起来，四散跑开躲避从高处落下的大楼剥落的墙面，有些人跑进了医院；迪尔姆德架起吉尔伽美什，几乎是拖着他在这一片混乱中奋力向医院大门跑去。  
　　地震持续不到一分钟就停止了，但在人群中弥漫开的恐惧和慌乱还没有平息；在走到大门前时，迪尔姆德在混乱的叫喊声和脚步声中听到一个孩子的哭声，他回过头，一个大约四五岁的小男孩站在他身后不远处，大概是和家人失散了，正孤零零地看着四周无助地大哭。  
　　“警官！”迪尔姆德向附近一个正努力试图让人们冷静下来的市警大喊，“那儿有个孩子需要帮助！”  
　　那警察回头寻找着是谁在叫他，然后看到了那个孩子；正当他向孩子走过来时，随着头顶一阵金属弯折的响声，医院巨大的灯箱突然从天而降，砸在距离迪尔姆德几米之遥的地方，浓烟一样的尘埃扑面而来。  
　　迪尔姆德下意识地用身体挡住吉尔伽美什，目瞪口呆地看着将包括那名警察和孩子在内的数人压在下面的灯箱的残骸。四周的尖叫声似乎陡然放大了数倍，没有人上前查看是否还有人活着。  
　　有那么一会儿，迪尔姆德的大脑几乎一片空白，直到他感到吉尔伽美什搭在他肩上的那只手臂勾紧了他的脖子。他扭过头，吉尔伽美什另一只手按在伤口上，尽力站直身体在看发生了什么事，从医院大厅里透出的灯光下，他的脸色像蜡一样惨白。  
　　“走吧。”迪尔姆德说，转身用肩膀挤开那些不知所措地站在门口的人，架着吉尔伽美什走进医院。  
　　医院中虽然仍然有电，但一切似乎都已停摆。大厅里有几张担架床，有一些是空的，另一些上面躺着显然无法自如活动的伤者。有许多人聚集在等候区，有的人坐在沙发上，眼睛看着天花板前后摇晃着身体，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔；有的人跪在地上哭泣着，有的人蜷缩在椅子下面。总服务台里没人，到处都看不到医生和护士的影子。迪尔姆德带着吉尔伽美什向急救中心走去，终于在走廊上拉住了一个穿白大褂的人。  
　　那人转过身来，是位非常漂亮的年轻女性，银色的长发整齐地盘在脑后。迪尔姆德看了一眼她的胸卡，急救室医生，I.爱因兹贝伦。  
　　“对不起，”迪尔姆德说，“能帮帮忙吗？他伤得很重。”  
　　他知道他们看起来有多狼狈，他们都满身灰尘，吉尔伽美什像个脱了线的木偶一样挂在他的身上，衣服撕破了，半边身子都是血迹，而迪尔姆德自己身上只穿着一件单薄的毛衣，上面也沾着血。吉尔伽美什在他说话时甚至一直都没抬起头来。  
　　医生看了一眼缠在吉尔伽美什肚子上的衬衫，竟然露出了为难的神色。  
　　“我们无法进行急救，”她说，“现在的状况，我们的医疗系统——”  
　　“什么？”迪尔姆德打断了她，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，在医院里，一个医生竟然拒绝救助伤员？“拜托！”他大声说道，语气甚至有些咄咄逼人，他本来没想这样的：“看在上帝的份上，这里是医院！请帮帮我们！”  
　　她看着迪尔姆德的眼睛，然后说：“跟我来。”  
　　迪尔姆德半抱半拽着吉尔伽美什跟着她走进一间急救手术室，她在他们身后关上磨砂玻璃门，指着房间中央的床让迪尔姆德扶着吉尔伽美什躺上去。  
　　手术床上方的灯亮了，吉尔伽美什平躺在床上，像死了一样。迪尔姆德抓住他的肩膀轻轻晃了晃，小声叫道：“吉尔伽美什？”  
　　吉尔伽美什慢慢睁开眼睛，微微侧过头看着他。他看起来还很清醒，迪尔姆德松了口气。  
　　医生推着一辆推车走过来，戴上手套，动手解开绑在吉尔伽美什伤口上的衬衫。迪尔姆德第一次在明亮的灯光下看清了那道伤口，顿时觉得头皮发麻，两只手冰冷沉重得好像都不是他自己的了。  
　　从吉尔伽美什的肚脐上方直到左侧腰部开了一条大口子，血肉模糊，伤口边缘的皮肉翻卷着，参差不齐，周围的皮肤上全都是粘稠的血块。医生正把手指伸进伤口小心翼翼地摸索着。  
　　“从他受伤到现在经过了多长时间？还有其他伤处吗？”她问，把手指从伤口里抽出来。她的声音很温和悦耳，让迪尔姆德的心稍微放下一些。  
　　他抬头看了一眼墙上的时钟。“差不多四个小时，我想没有其他伤处了。”  
　　“他有没有呕吐过？”医生问，把心电监护仪的电极片贴在吉尔伽美什身上，顺便观察着他的脸色。  
　　“没有。”  
　　“现在觉得恶心吗？”  
　　吉尔伽美什轻微地晃了一下头，又闭上眼睛。  
　　“没有。”迪尔姆德说。  
　　“他失了很多血。”医生说，“现在没有办法输血，但是他能挺过去的。”她拿起一瓶生理盐水挂上架子，抓起吉尔伽美什的手，利索地给他扎上了点滴，然后触压着他的腹部和伤口周围，“除了伤口以外，还有哪里疼吗？”  
　　吉尔伽美什没有做出反应，迪尔姆德回答：“没有。”  
　　“是闭合性创伤，”她说，“就目前的状态来看，也没有内出血。但是我无法断言他没有内脏损伤和内出血，即使是很轻微的内出血也会引发严重的后果。现在发电机很不稳定，CT和MRI都不能运转，我的同事们也都离开了，没有助手，没有麻醉师，拿不到麻醉剂，所以也无法进行探查手术。”  
　　“那就把它缝上。”吉尔伽美什突然说，这是他在离开旧楼房之后第一次说话，他的声音又轻又干哑，简直像一阵风折断脆弱的枯叶。  
　　迪尔姆德没理会他，他看着爱因兹贝伦医生，不确定自己是不是听懂了她的话。  
　　“但如果真的有内脏损伤怎么办？”  
　　“在这种情况下，没有办法。不过也许其他的医院还有能力进行手术。”她抱歉地说。  
　　但是吉尔伽美什支撑不到他们找到下一家医院，他们心中都清楚这一点。迪尔姆德问道：“那么我们现在能做什么？”  
　　“现在只能进行伤口清创手术，然后缝合。”  
　　“没有麻醉？”  
　　医生点了点头，这时吉尔伽美什用手背盖住了眼睛，又说道：“那无所谓，不可能比现在更疼了。赶快把它缝上，我们好离开这里。”语气竟然还有些不耐烦。  
　　“对不起，”迪尔姆德道歉，“虽然我很想说他是因为受了伤才会这样，不过不是，他在平时也这么招人烦。”  
　　医生似乎并不在意。“没关系。”她拿起一支注射器撕开包装，“他有过敏药物吗？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　“你们是什么关系呢？看起来不是兄弟，也不太像朋友。”  
　　迪尔姆德犹豫了一会儿，回答道：“未婚夫。”  
　　“哎呀。”她温和地笑了，“我就说嘛。”  
　　她给吉尔伽美什打了针，然后去水槽边洗手。  
　　“我叫爱丽斯菲尔，”她说，似乎想借交谈缓解紧张。  
　　“迪尔姆德。这是吉尔伽美什。”  
　　“你们是英国人吗？”  
　　“我是英国人，吉尔伽美什是美国人。”  
　　她抬头看着手术室的磨砂玻璃门。“外面的情况怎么样了？在停电之前，我的丈夫说他会带着女儿来接我，所以只剩我一个人留在这里。他本来不该花这么长时间的。”  
　　“情况不太好。”迪尔姆德说，心知她的丈夫如果在这个时候还没有赶到的话，说不定已经出了什么事。  
　　“这儿的许多人离开之前讨论过到加拿大去。可是怎么能确定那里是安全的呢？如果今天是世界末日，就代表哪里都不安全，不是吗？”  
　　“离美国越远越好，我想。”迪尔姆德说，“吉尔伽美什，USGS的人是怎么对你说的？”  
　　过了片刻吉尔伽美什才回答：“他不能说太多，但他暗示我白宫已经开始疏散，还很肯定黄石的情况不妙，近年来它一直处于异常活跃的状态，说不定一个周期已经走完了。”  
　　爱丽斯菲尔脱下白大褂，穿上手术衣，回到手术台边。“你是说黄石火山要爆发了吗？可一座火山爆发怎么会是末日呢？”  
　　迪尔姆德回答：“黄石是唯一一座位于陆地上的超级火山，喷发的威力相当于引爆上百颗氢弹。喷发时的碎屑流，就是火山喷出物质，会摧毁周围的一切，火山灰会在几天之内到达北部大部分地区，引起氟中毒，污染水源和粮食。火山喷发的二氧化硫会在大气中形成硫酸层，环绕全球，引发大规模降温。”  
　　爱丽斯菲尔睁大了眼睛看着他。  
　　“如果离开美国，离开受到火山灰和碎屑流直接侵害的范围，就有机会在接下来的严酷环境中生存下来。”  
　　“可是如果没有飞机或电车这样的交通工具，我们能走多远呢？”爱丽斯菲尔轻声说，就好像如果大声问出这个问题就要被迫承认他们绝望的现况一样。  
　　迪尔姆德没有回答，问题的答案显而易见。如果要离开美国，最近的就是加拿大，但是否能顺利入境又是个问题。他们不知道黄石会在什么时候爆发，如果真的顺应了预言，就在今夜呢？他们没办法在天亮之前赶到边境。  
　　爱丽斯菲尔用纱布盖住吉尔伽美什的伤口，开始用肥皂水冲洗周围的皮肤。  
　　“如果留在这里，最安全的地方是防空洞，”迪尔姆德说，转向吉尔伽美什，“我们可以去岛上。”  
　　吉尔伽美什在默瑟岛上有幢别墅，他们一般在那里过周末。那房子有一个很大而且坚固的地下防空洞，据说是在建造时挖的，迪尔姆德也不知道原因——然后他想到，如果他们没有吵架的话，现在他们应该已经在岛上了。  
　　“你们没办法去岛上，”爱丽斯菲尔说，“520桥已经塌了，据说另一座也断了一部分。”  
　　即使桥没有断，迪尔姆德心中也明白这并不是一个很好的提议，躲在防空洞里并不是长远的选择。他没再说什么，看着爱丽斯菲尔揭开盖住伤口的纱布。  
　　“我可能需要你帮助我按住他，”她说，“以免他在手术时下意识地挣扎，伤到他自己。”  
　　迪尔姆德点点头，站到手术台旁边，把手放在吉尔伽美什的大腿上，安慰地拍了拍他，吉尔伽美什没有反应。  
　　爱丽斯菲尔动作熟练敏捷地冲洗着伤口，用手术刀切除伤口周围的一些组织；迪尔姆德根本没办法继续看下去。他移开视线看向吉尔伽美什的的脸；吉尔伽美什很安静地躺在那儿，始终一动不动，甚至都没有颤抖。他有一会儿目光茫然地看着上方的灯，大多数时候都闭着眼睛，迪尔姆德怀疑他根本已经处在失去意识的边缘了。  
　　“我要给他打一针破伤风抗毒素，还有头孢唑啉，防止他的伤口感染。”手术完毕之后爱丽斯菲尔说，“之后的每六到八小时要给他注射一次头孢唑啉，你可以吗？”  
　　“我只帮助研究海洋生物的朋友给海豚注射过。”迪尔姆德有点紧张地回答。  
　　“不会有问题的，你看。”爱丽斯菲尔示范给他看：“1克的药水和2.5克氯化钠混合，静脉徐缓注射需要三到五分钟。如果你拿不准血管的位置，就做肌肉注射。”她把针扎进吉尔伽美什上臂的血管。“他还需要阿莫西林，还有阿司匹林。”  
　　她把几支注射器、一些玻璃瓶装的药剂、碘酊和一大叠纱布装进一个新的塑胶袋里。“最好每天换一次纱布，伤口不要沾到水，视恢复情况，七天左右可以拆线。”  
　　外面突然传来一阵玻璃破碎的声响，有人尖叫起来；他们看向手术室的门，几个奔跑的人影在玻璃上一闪而过。不知从哪里响起的一阵低沉的轰鸣之后，灯光突然全部熄灭，应急灯在几秒之后亮了起来。  
　　“爱丽！”门外混乱的嘈杂声中夹杂着一个男人的喊声，“爱丽！”  
　　“是我的丈夫，”爱丽斯菲尔说，明显松了口气，“我该走了。”  
　　她把塑胶袋递到迪尔姆德手上。迪尔姆德看着她的眼睛。  
　　“谢谢你，不知道该怎么感谢你。”  
　　“不必谢我。”她微笑着说。“祝你们好运。”  
　　“也祝你好运。”  
　　迪尔姆德看着她离开手术室，然后回过头，吉尔伽美什正半侧着身，用胳膊肘支撑着身体，似乎想要坐起身来。他脸色惨白，汗珠落在手术床上。  
　　迪尔姆德按住他。“你需要再躺一会儿。”  
　　“没时间磨蹭了。赶快离开这里，我们到机场去。”  
　　迪尔姆德知道他指的是他的私人机场，他有一架直升机和一架塞斯纳螺旋桨飞机在那里，更大的商用机在西塔机场有长期租用的机库。  
　　“去机场，然后去哪儿？吉尔伽美什，我不认为你的驾驶员还待在那里！”  
　　“我来驾驶。”吉尔伽美什不耐烦地说，抓住了迪尔姆德的手臂，迪尔姆德扶着他坐起来。  
　　“别犯傻了，你看看你现在的样子！而且现在没有GPS，到处都是一片漆黑，就算起飞了也根本没办法降落。你打算到哪里去？”  
　　“加拿大，大概是目前能去的最远的地方了。”  
　　迪尔姆德盯着他的眼睛，脑子里飞快地思考着这个计划的可行性。的确，乘飞机到加拿大很快，也可以避免可能无法跨越边境的问题，吉尔伽美什在多伦多和维多利亚市都有别墅，他们不至于无处可去。但关键问题是加拿大是否也像西雅图一样发生了大规模停电——迪尔姆德怀疑很有可能——没有GPS又一片漆黑，他们会失去方向，甚至找不到降落地点。  
　　吉尔伽美什两手撑着手术床，弯着腰坐在那里，显然仍然疼得要命。他露出了一个每当迪尔姆德无法反驳他的一些荒唐观点时就会出现在他脸上的笑容，这样的笑法经常让迪尔姆德产生想要揍他的冲动。  
　　“你还有其他的办法吗？”  
　　“见鬼。没有了。我们走吧。”


	5. END

　　应急灯黄色的灯光下，大厅的地面上满是玻璃碎片、石头和燃烧着的酒瓶残骸，门窗无一完好。迪尔姆德听到远去的摩托声，也许是那些开着末日狂欢派对的人路过医院，觉得这里的气氛过于沉闷。而发电机又正巧在这时罢了工，使得人们没有了留在这里的理由。大部分在这里避难的人已经离开，只剩下几个活动不便的伤者；两个腿上绑着夹板的人正用点滴架当做拐杖，艰难地挪动着；他们看着迪尔姆德架着吉尔伽美什，踩着玻璃碎片穿过大厅，迪尔姆德虽然很想帮助他们，但他们自己也是自身难保。  
　　夜色像是浓重的墨汁，唯一稀释黑暗的光亮来自停在路边的一辆敞着车门的警车。迪尔姆德记得他们的摩托停在警车附近，架着吉尔伽美什快步向它走去。他有些担心摩托被人偷走，那毕竟是在这种情况下能找到的最好的交通工具了。吉尔伽美什走路时拖着左腿，似乎只要一使力伤口就会很疼，但他并没有抱怨。  
　　幸运的是摩托就倒在警车后面不远处，迪尔姆德放开吉尔伽美什去扶起摩托，推着它回来时看到吉尔伽美什靠在警车的引擎盖上，他的脸色在红色和蓝色的灯光交替之下简直像个死人，汗水正从他的太阳穴附近流下来。迪尔姆德把车子推到他的面前，自己先跨上去，然后伸手拽过他让他坐在自己身后。  
　　他们在漆黑的街道上凭借摩托前灯的光亮在被弃置的车辆之间穿梭；灾难来临之后的第一波混乱似乎已经开始平息，也可能只是黑暗遮蔽了那些更为严重的、不动声色的恐慌。那些打算狂欢到最后一刻的人已经开始在各处开起了篝火晚会，而除了他们之外并没有多少行人。  
　　迪尔姆德留意着街边的店铺，最后终于看到一条街外有一家仍然亮着灯光的超市。他调头向那里驶去，吉尔伽美什突然在他的后腰上掐了一下，把他吓了一跳。  
　　“怎么了？”他紧张地问，以为吉尔伽美什的伤口疼得受不了了。  
　　“你打算去哪儿？”  
　　“去那个超市看看，我们需要食物和水，你需要阿莫西林。”  
　　吉尔伽美什没有回答，额头磕在他的背上。迪尔姆德的担忧就像是石块投在水中激起的涟漪一样扩大、扩大，没有休止。他们不能停下来让吉尔伽美什休息一下，虽然此刻他们都无法断言这个世界会在今晚走向终结，但是他们不能心存侥幸。

　　超市规模不小，灯火通明却空无一人，一副遭到了洗劫的样子。在今天早些时候想必还光亮整洁的浅色大理石地板上散落着被踩踏过的残渣碎片，有的地方还洒着快要干了的粘稠果汁。塑料冬青花环挂在天花板下，彩带装饰在那些歪斜的货架和收银台前。所有收款机的抽屉都被撬开，里面空空如也；偷走这些钞票的人似乎还尚存希望，认为手中的现金多一些，就多了些安全感。而眼下也许是流通货币还能勉强发挥作用的最后几个小时了。迪尔姆德看着一个扔在收银台上的廉价圣诞帽，想起自己还没有给吉尔伽美什准备圣诞礼物。每年他都要为此烦恼一番，今年也是一样；而在此时此刻，那被他视为圣诞第一难关的烦恼是那么遥远而又无忧无虑。  
　　迪尔姆德把吉尔伽美什按在一个收银台里的椅子上：“待在这儿别乱跑，我去拿些吃的。”  
　　他从地上捡起一个购物篮，走进食品区。所有的货架上都空空荡荡，连一条口香糖都没剩下。冰柜也是空的，没有矿泉水或饮料。迪尔姆德徒劳地在一排排货架间转着圈子，正当他开始寄希望于下一间超市时，看到一扇贴着“顾客止步”的对开门上还好好地挂着没有锁上的链锁。  
　　正如他的猜测，这扇门通向仓库，进货口的卷帘门关着，发电机也在这里。迪尔姆德查看了堆在这里的为数不多的箱子，都是些厨卫用品和纸巾。幸运的是，箱子后面有一个大冰柜，里面有一些速冻的袋装蔬菜、肉排、香肠、汉堡肉和培根。冰柜旁边的角落里有两箱依云矿泉水。迪尔姆德站在冰柜前犹豫了片刻；这些食物都是生食，无法直接入口，也不方便保存，但有总归比没有要好一些。他拿了两包香肠和一些培根扔进篮子，又拿了四瓶1.5升装的矿泉水。  
　　迪尔姆德拎着购物篮回到收银台时，吉尔伽美什正老老实实地坐在原处，不过这么听话只能表明他没那个力气乱跑了。他看着迪尔姆德手里的篮子，挑起了眉毛。  
　　“你以为我们是在准备户外烧烤？稍微有些常识的人都知道该拿饼干或巧克力一类的东西。”  
　　“也许你没注意到，正因为大多数人是有常识的，那些东西已经被拿光了。顺便说一句，这里只剩下这些东西。”迪尔姆德说，从收银台下扯过一个购物袋，把东西放进去，在吉尔伽美什还嘴之前及时说道：“别每次在超市里都和我吵架，看看你的脸色，你需要蛋白质。”  
　　吉尔伽美什没有回答，把手中的东西向迪尔姆德扔过来，打在他的胸口上；迪尔姆德接住它，是一小包M&M’s巧克力豆。  
　　“在哪儿找到的？”  
　　吉尔伽美什用拇指指了指倒在收银台旁、通常摆放小包装糖果和避孕套的小货架，不过看来这包巧克力是除避孕套之外唯一剩下的东西了。  
　　“好吧。再等一下，我去找阿莫西林。”

　　让迪尔姆德没想到的是，药房的情况和食品区相比并没有好上多少。柜台后面标有“抗生素”和其他常用药品的架子几乎被一扫而空，架子下面的柜子敞开着，里面乱七八糟地团着纱布，一些棉签散落在四周。看来用于外伤的消毒和包扎用品也没幸免于难。迪尔姆德查看了那个柜子，只找到了几卷纸胶带；他一一翻看了存放药品的抽屉，但是一无所获，没有阿莫西林和阿司匹林，一盒也没有。迪尔姆德狠狠推回面前的抽屉，一脚踢上敞开的柜门。他们只能到下一家超市或者便利店碰碰运气了——如果还有超市和便利店能幸免于难的话。  
　　迪尔姆德正想离开，不经意间瞥到柜子下面露出一个药盒的一角。他蹲下身去，将它从那个小缝隙间拉了出来，看清上面印的字时他几乎想要大喊着感谢上帝——是一盒18片装阿莫西林。  
　　在他打开包装确认这并不是个空盒子时，身后传来缓慢的脚步声，一个人的影子投在他面前的白色柜门上。  
　　“我说过让你在那儿好好坐着，”迪尔姆德说，站起身回过头去。  
　　站在他身后的不是吉尔伽美什，而是一个看起来二十岁左右的年轻男人。他和迪尔姆德差不多高，但是要瘦一些，而且有些病态；他圆睁着眼睛目光有些呆滞地盯着迪尔姆德，让迪尔姆德一时也不知道该做何反应，只能和他对视着。  
　　“给我，”男人开口说，声音像重感冒一样带着鼻音，迪尔姆德注意到正有鼻涕从他的鼻孔流向嘴唇上方：“把它给我。”  
　　迪尔姆德顺着他手指的方向，看了一眼自己手中的药盒。  
　　“这是阿莫西林，很抱歉不能给你，我的朋友受了伤……”  
　　男人慢慢抬起一直垂在身侧的左手，迪尔姆德这才发现他手里一直握着一把手枪。  
　　“把药给我。”他说，用枪对准了迪尔姆德。  
　　迪尔姆德慢慢抬起双手，做出安抚的姿势，但同时把药紧紧地攥在了手心里。“听着，”他说，试图讲讲道理，“这不是治疗感冒的药，我真的需要它，如果你受了伤，我也可以分给你一些……”他的视线落在男人的脸上，注意到他不但在流鼻涕，还在流着眼泪；他全身都在发着抖，同时却在出汗，而他的表情几乎是冷漠的，并没有紧张的样子。  
　　戒断反应。  
　　迪尔姆德曾有两个学生因为吸毒而被开除，他们曾是两个很好的孩子，但是在沾上大麻之后，不管是停学处分还是报警处理都没阻止他们继续发展到吸食毒品。虽然迪尔姆德也曾为他们感到生气和担忧，但他从不同情用这种方式践踏自己生命的人。  
　　“不过看来你没有受伤，我比你更需要它。”迪尔姆德语气强硬地改了口，把攥着药盒的手背在了身后。也许在这种情形下，把对方想要的东西交出去才是明智的举动，毕竟他的生命受到了威胁；但迪尔姆德无论如何也不能那么做，吉尔伽美什还在等他，他需要这些药。  
　　枪口抬起了一些，正对迪尔姆德的鼻尖；迪尔姆德听着自己的心跳像是失控的机械一样在胸腔中轰鸣作响，绷紧身体，随时准备扑向一旁躲避。  
　　“喂。”  
　　这个声音突然响起时他们都吃了一惊。陌生男人茫然地回过头去，吉尔伽美什正站在他身后，挥起收银台里的圆凳，狠狠砸中了他的脑袋一侧。男人应声倒地，圆凳脱了手，吉尔伽美什随着惯性后退两步，撞在架子上面，滑坐在地。  
　　迪尔姆德一步跨过倒在地上的男人，扑到吉尔伽美什身边。  
　　“你怎么样？”  
　　吉尔伽美什捂着侧腹的伤口，牙关紧咬；迪尔姆德抓住他的手，想看看伤口的情况。  
　　“没事。”  
　　“没事？你使了那么大力气，伤口会裂开的！”  
　　“没事。”吉尔伽美什挡开他的手，“把枪捡起来。”  
　　那男人一动不动、无声无息地躺在地上，迪尔姆德摸了摸他的脉搏，还活着。他捡起他手边的手枪，查看了一下弹匣，还是满的。他把枪塞进裤腰。  
　　“需要的都拿到了，我们走吧。”

　　从某种程度上来说，此刻的夜晚宁静得出乎意料。没有灯光，没有车声和人声，所有都市喧嚣都归于沉寂。远离市中心之后，公路两旁的野地中甚至听不到夜行小动物发出的声响，就好像一切习以为常的事物都已经在这个夜晚停止了运转。  
　　摩托车在入城方向空荡荡的车道上逆向飞驰，而出城方向的车道上停满了拥堵在此而不得不被抛弃的车辆。这一路上他们看到许多同样打算离开西雅图的人，大多数人结队骑车而行，也有一部分人徒步，他们手中电筒的光亮在黑漆漆的公路上分外显眼。迪尔姆德和其中的一个人交谈了几句，得知他们也要到加拿大去。  
　　他们在午夜时分到达了私人机场。迪尔姆德远远看到跑道上的灯光时，心中就浮起了不好的预感；在那上方，在夜色中与大地融为一体、分界线已经模糊不清的漆黑天空中，极光仍然缓慢地燃烧着，闪耀着绚丽的光芒。  
　　机库也是灯火通明，两扇大门都敞开着，灯光投在门前平整的水泥地面上。迪尔姆德放慢速度驶了进去，停在机库中央。  
　　他们沉默着，环视着空荡荡的机库。两架飞机都不见了。他们早就应该想到的；吉尔伽美什雇佣了两名专业飞行员，当灾难来临、需要尽快逃命时，他们对交通工具的第一选择当然不会是汽车。  
　　“我要解雇那两个杂种。”吉尔伽美什咬着牙说。  
　　“这个时候解雇大概已经没有什么威慑力了，”迪尔姆德说，向机库另一端相连的车库走去，“待在这儿，我去车库看看。”  
　　好在一直停在这里的那辆黑色捷豹还在，迪尔姆德在墙上的一个金属小箱子里找到了车钥匙，打开车门查看了一下油表，是满的。他拿着钥匙回到机库，看到吉尔伽美什弯腰站在摩托旁边，一只手撑着车座，一只手压在伤口上；发觉到迪尔姆德走过来，他站直了身子。  
　　“车还在，油箱是满的。”迪尔姆德说，“你还好吗？”  
　　“没事。我们现在上路，天亮之前能赶到边境。”  
　　没等吉尔伽美什向车库方向迈步，迪尔姆德就挡在了他面前。  
　　“不行，”他说，“别以为我不知道你在硬撑。我们不能这样继续赶路，你必须休息一下。”  
　　吉尔伽美什看着他，嗤笑一声。“你是在替我做出决定吗？你想死在这里？”  
　　“我不想死，但我更不想看到你死在半路上。我们只是在这里休息几个小时，天一亮就立刻动身，等一下我会把车开到宿舍门前去，如果有什么状况发生，我们可以马上逃走。”  
　　他们互相瞪视着；为了表明自己的坚决态度，迪尔姆德抱起双臂，做出绝不让步的姿态，最后吉尔伽美什妥协了。  
　　他们关掉了机场跑道上、屋外和机库里所有的灯，为了节省能源，同时也为了不引人注意。迪尔姆德把那辆捷豹开到了飞行员宿舍的门前。这是紧挨机库的一栋独立小屋，只有两个房间，一间是起居室和简单的厨房，一间是卧室。这里完全是一副单身汉宿舍的样子；充当起居室的房间中央有一张简单的长桌，上面有一台小电视机，堆着可乐和啤酒罐，还有一些杂物；桌子周围摆着几张折叠椅，墙上贴着世界地图，挂着飞镖盘。迪尔姆德检查了一下冰箱，里面只有冰块。隔壁的卧室里有两张双层床，一个金属柜子立在墙边。  
　　迪尔姆德拉好窗帘，打开柜子，在里面找到了干净的衣服；他回过身看到吉尔伽美什正站在床边脱下外套和破破烂烂的、沾着凝结血迹的衬衫。他的动作很小心，在他抬起胳膊时，迪尔姆德看到缠在他腹部的绷带透出一小片红色。迪尔姆德走过去想看得清楚一些，但吉尔伽美什拿过他手里的毛衣穿上。  
　　“我想应该检查一下你的伤口，好像真的裂开了。”  
　　吉尔伽美什挑起眉毛。“你知道该怎样处理吗？”  
　　“不知道……但如果伤口恶化了怎么办？”  
　　“不会的，别管它，会长好的。”吉尔伽美什躺倒在床上，似乎想伸个懒腰，但伸到一般就呲着牙停下了。“人类没有那么脆弱。”  
　　他的脸色虽然很糟糕，但看起来精神不错，迪尔姆德放心了一些。他也脱掉自己身上的脏衣服，穿上柜子里找到的衬衫和牛仔裤，然后拿起吉尔伽美什脱掉的自己的外套，翻检着口袋，然后从右边的衣袋里掏出了那两张纸。  
　　吉尔伽美什看着他把那两张纸塞进裤袋里。  
　　“你今天去我的办公室干吗？”  
　　“找我的出生证明，”迪尔姆德说，拿起手机，向吉尔伽美什的方向一点：“我还没和你算账，你竟然擅自去注册结婚，我都不知道该怎么对父亲说。”  
　　“对于这点，他可以放心了。”吉尔伽美什假笑着说。  
　　迪尔姆德知道吉尔伽美什的意思是他们办不成婚礼，也不会收到市政府寄来的婚姻证书了。可尽管这只是一句玩笑话，他也仍然因为那一瞬间被攥住呼吸的不祥预感心中一惊。他在床沿上坐下，一手撑在枕头边，看着吉尔伽美什的眼睛：“那天你为什么向我求婚？”  
　　吉尔伽美什看着他。“我在考虑立遗嘱的事，只有你才能是我唯一的合法继承人。”他回答。  
　　这倒是个出乎意料的回答，但迪尔姆德立刻就明白了其中的意思——这是数目庞大的财产继承权问题，会牵扯到许多人的利益。虽然这其中多少有利用他的因素，但与此同时，吉尔伽美什却也对他交付出了他的一切和绝对的信任。  
　　“听着，那些对我来说都不重要，重要的是现在我们在一起。”迪尔姆德说，嗓子奇怪地有些沙哑，“……我爱你。”  
　　他们从来没对对方说过这句话，最初也许是因为他们都是男人，谁也不想先将它寻求确认般地说出口；而在一起生活的时间久了，有因为这是件太过明显的事实，而不必将它宣诸于口。可如果今天就是世界的末日，他们都没有从灾难里生还的话，迪尔姆德不希望自己从没对吉尔伽美什说过这句话，他不想留下这样的遗憾。  
　　他们凝视着对方，迪尔姆德能从吉尔伽美什的瞳孔中看到自己的影子；他的倒影被包围在那奇异的红色虹膜中间，在昏黄的光线下，那双眼睛竟然可以这么柔和。然后迪尔姆德就感到自己的后颈被抓住向下压，他就这样猝不及防地撞上了吉尔伽美什的嘴唇。  
　　他们捧着对方的脸颊，用手指和掌心流连在彼此的耳廓、脖颈的线条、颤动的眼睫上；他们忘乎所以地拥吻着，在这正岌岌可危的世界中的偏安一隅，这就是他们所能抓住的全部，他们也再无奢求。  
　　当他们终于因为缺氧而分开时，迪尔姆德头晕目眩地深吸了一口气；同时听到吉尔伽美什嘶了一声，他立刻从他身上爬起来。  
　　“抱歉，压到你的伤口了？”  
　　“快下去，你太重了。”  
　　“是你太瘦。”迪尔姆德回嘴，想起他们已经很长时间没有吃东西了：“你要吃些什么吗？虽然也没什么可选的。”  
　　“我没胃口。”  
　　“你得吃些东西。”  
　　吉尔伽美什干脆闭上眼睛。  
　　“好吧，”迪尔姆德说，“我也没有胃口。”  
　　他正想离开床铺，吉尔伽美什向床的里侧挪了挪，拍了拍身边的空位。虽然这里还有其他空床可睡，但迪尔姆德还是躺到了他的身边，拉起被子裹住两个人。他拿起刚才被扔在一边的手机塞在枕头底下：“我定好了闹钟，时间一到就给你打一针，然后我们就动身离开这里。”  
　　吉尔伽美什仅仅眨了两下眼睛作为回应；他们都太累了。迪尔姆德向他的方向靠了靠，他们像两个在夏令营里偷偷挤在同一张床上的孩子那样并排躺着，额角贴在一起。  
　　  
　　迪尔姆德睡得很沉。当他在一片漆黑里睁开眼睛时，一时想不起自己是在哪里。身下的床垫和枕头好像都在震动着，他迷迷糊糊地以为是闹钟启动了，从枕头下掏出手机，可手机屏幕也是一片漆黑。他瞬间清醒过来，坐起身。  
　　大地在颤动，房间中的铁柜和杂物都在咔哒作响，好像有某种低沉而又若有似无的轰鸣从远方传来。迪尔姆德环视四周，只有床头桌上电子时钟的数字闪烁着绿色的光：3点02分。  
　　轰鸣和震动停止了。几秒之后屋后的发电机发出嗡嗡声，重新运转起来，灯光亮起。迪尔姆德坐在床上，在突然意识到刚刚发生了什么的震惊和恐惧中感到后背发冷。  
　　黄石爆发了。  
　　他们必须立刻离开这里，虽然火山灰也许过一段时间才能到达这里，但越早离开，他们生存下去的几率就越大。迪尔姆德转向身边还在熟睡的吉尔伽美什。  
　　“快起来，”他小声叫他，“我们该走了。”  
　　吉尔伽美什没有反应；迪尔姆德摇了摇他，感到手下的温度异常地高，立刻把手贴上他的额头。他在发高烧。  
　　迪尔姆德手忙脚乱地找到注射器和药水，按照医生教给他的配比准备好，回到床边，拉过吉尔伽美什的胳膊，按着臂弯处，让血管凸起，然后凭着那一点儿给海豚注射的经验，把针扎了进去。打过针之后，他用冰箱里的冰块做了一个冰袋敷在吉尔伽美什的额头上，找出阿莫西林混在水里给他灌了下去。  
　　他抱着膝盖坐在床边，注视着吉尔伽美什的脸；他等待着，不知道除此之外自己还能做些什么。在他的一生中，还从来没有哪一刻像现在这样无助。自他成年之后，这还是他第一次真心实意地祈求上帝—— _上帝啊，_ 他想，从床上滑下来，跪在床边， _如果这一切是人类必须承受的，如果谁都不免一死，只请求你别让他就这么死在我的面前。别让我眼睁睁地看着它发生。_  
　　迪尔姆德背靠着床，就这样坐在地上，看着电子时钟的数字跳动着；也许在数百英里之外，灼热的火山灰正挟着地狱翻滚而来，但如果吉尔伽美什死了，迪尔姆德不知道自己还能剩下多少求生意志。

　　眼前满是模糊柔和的光线，迪尔姆德眨着眼睛，向透进光线的地方看去，发觉黎明已经来临。窗帘飘动着，微风从敞开的窗子溜进来，拂在脸上，带着大海微腥的新鲜气息。迪尔姆德惬意地在被单下伸展身体，把脚挪到床单上没有沾上体温的、凉丝丝的地方。他侧过头，吉尔伽美什正在他身旁熟睡着；他趴在枕头上面，整个人都陷在蓬松柔软的被子里，这是一天中他唯一会露出柔和表情的时刻。  
　　迪尔姆德看着他，忍不住用指尖去碰他细密的睫毛；但是他又缩回了手，暗自笑自己简直是个第一次谈恋爱的高中生。  
　　他摊开手脚，闭上眼睛，想要在吉尔伽美什醒来之前再睡一会儿；遥远的海潮和枕边人的呼吸声都是那么轻柔，再次把他缓缓拖进梦乡。  
　  
　　迪尔姆德是被床头的电子钟叫醒的，他就这么坐在床边不知不觉地睡着了。电子钟绿色的数字显示现在是七点整，而房间里仍然只有昏暗的灯光，丝毫没有已经天亮的迹象。迪尔姆德看了一眼自己的手机，电池已经耗尽了。他站起身，揉着僵硬的脖子，走到窗前。  
　　从窗帘的缝隙中看去，外面的天空阴沉昏暗，如同台风临近的傍晚。威胁正在迫近，他们必须尽快离开这里。  
　　迪尔姆德回到床边，吉尔伽美什仍然安静地熟睡着，他拿开他额头上已经化了的冰袋，把手背贴了上去。他已经不发烧了，但他的额头冰凉。迪尔姆德握住他的手，同样也是冰冷的。  
　　有那么一刻，迪尔姆德完全意识不到自己是不是还在呼吸，心脏是不是还在跳动；他一只膝盖跪在床上，不知道该不该碰触他，最后他俯下身，把额头贴在他的额头上。  
　　“吉尔伽美什，”他轻声说，“醒一醒，拜托。”  
　　他把手心贴在他的脸上，试图温暖他，但是他仍然毫无反应。他捧着他的脸，想起了刚刚那个梦中的回忆。自己的人生幸福与否，迪尔姆德从未想过，但是在那晨光熹微间的一时半刻，他是那么满足、心怀喜悦，确切地知道什么是自己想要的，而自己也正稳步地走在通往它的路途上。  
　　他还没有活够，永远不存在死而无憾这样的事情，他不会死在这儿，也不允许吉尔伽美什死在这里。他摇晃他，拍着他的脸，情急之下手劲大了些，几乎给了他一耳光。  
　　吉尔伽美什含混不清地呻吟一声，迷迷糊糊地眨着眼睛，看了迪尔姆德一眼。“找死吗——干吗打我？”  
　　迪尔姆德如释重负地跌坐在床上，额头贴在他的胸口，几乎想再给他一耳光。  
　　“什么时间了？”吉尔伽美什问。  
　　“已经是早上了，”迪尔姆德回答，“夜晚已经过去了。”

　　电子钟上的日历已经翻过了12月21日，现在是新的一天。最难熬的黑夜已经过去，他们幸存下来了。  
　　只要活着，就还有希望。


End file.
